<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing Booth by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834302">Kissing Booth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Communication, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort - sort of, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mutual Pining, Victor’s sort of confused about how to show affection, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, catcalling, no violence between victuuri bc we don’t do that, toxic masculinity culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor was insanely pretty. His silver hair fell perfectly over one eye, the other side pinned up with bobby pins. He was in a varsity jacket, black and white with flowers in blue and pink embroidered across the front of it. The zipper was open, showing off his broad and muscular chest under the white t-shirt. His high cheekbones were dusted pink, as well as the tip of his nose, lips pale pink and so kissable. Reality crashed over Yuuri fast. Oh, he was here to kiss Phichit. </p><p>“Hi!” Phichit said, and Yuuri saw him fidget in a way he had never seen before. </p><p>“Hi!” Victor said chippery, bright blue gaze falling from Phichit to Yuuri. His cheeks coloured even more. “I’d like to kiss Yuuri, please.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yuuri said, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies because how many times had he thought about Victor saying those exact words. Still, it was Phichit’s booth and… “I’m not—”</p><p>“Oh would you look at that, I have an incoming call!” Phichit shouted, loud enough to make Victor jump and cut Yuuri off completely. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kissing Booth<br/>This is a ficlet for Camille and their prompt 'Kissing Booth!!!! College student Phichit has Yuuri take over their club/organizations fundraising kissing booth at their school carnival/festival as he sees that Victor is next in line.'  I hope you all enjoy this! </p><p>Beta read by the lovey, wonderful, amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachi/pseuds/Dachi">Dachi</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri was only there to be moral support. He had been with Phichit through all of his crazy ideas—pouring soap into the school fountain, stuffing the school bathrooms with balloons, and hacking the school website, changing all the orange to pink. It had all been good fun, and so far no one had figured them out. This idea seemed to even fit within school regulations in a way the others didn’t, so Yuuri didn’t think much of it at all when Phichit announced that he wanted to put up a kissing booth for the school carnival to collect money for the photography club. Phichit was popular, and Yuuri was sure he would collect a lot of money doing it. All of the college came out for the carnival, and if Yuuri could just sit there and control the music, hand Phichit chapsticks and boba, then it would sound like a pretty good day. </p><p>The day of the carnival they set out early. They had already decorated the booth the night before, and Phichit had promoted it on his social media. $1 for a peck, $3 for a longer kiss. Yuuri had managed to talk Phichit out of giving out tongue kisses for $5 by reminding him that there were many people he did not want to stick their tongue down his throat, like half of the football team. Instead, they had added a rule that the kisser (a.k.a Phichit) could choose how far to take the kissing, if the kissee wanted it. </p><p>The morning was a bit slow, but it grew more popular as lunch passed. Some came up to the booth thinking that kissing Yuuri was an option too, but Phichit expertly turned them down. Yuuri was as grateful as he was surprised. Usually Phichit had no trouble trying to pimp him out, but he had mellowed recently. It might have to do with the major crush Yuuri had developed on one of the hockey players this semester. Well, that was an understatement. He had been crushing on Victor Nikiforov ever since Yuuri started college almost four semesters ago, he had just managed to keep it from Phichit until just before Christmas when he had been drunk on cheep beer, splayed on thier dorm room floor and couldn’t stop talking about how fucking pretty Victor Nikiforov was—and how was that even allowed?</p><p>Yuuri went and got them lunch around two, and as the clock neared four Phichit had collected over $250 kissing people they knew and didn’t know. Leo and Guang Hong had both been there for a peck each, and Cao Bin and his group of football brutes had donated well over $25 to the photography club in exchange for kisses. Yuuri was just about to suggest that he could go bring them another round of boba when a far too familiar face stepped up to the booth.</p><p>Victor was insanely pretty. His silver hair fell perfectly over one eye, the other side pinned up with bobby pins. He was in a varsity jacket, black and white with flowers in blue and pink embroidered across the front of it. The zipper was open, showing off his broad and muscular chest under the white t-shirt. His high cheekbones were dusted pink, as well as the tip of his nose, lips pale pink and so kissable. Reality crashed over Yuuri fast. Oh, he was here to kiss Phichit. </p><p>“Hi!” Phichit said, and Yuuri saw him fidget in a way he had never seen before. </p><p>“Hi!” Victor said chippery, bright blue gaze falling from Phichit to Yuuri. His cheeks coloured even more. “I’d like to kiss Yuuri, please.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yuuri said, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies because how many times had he thought about Victor saying those exact words. Still, it was Phichit’s booth and… “I’m not—”</p><p>“Oh would you look at that, I have an incoming call!” Phichit shouted, loud enough to make Victor jump and cut Yuuri off completely. </p><p>“Phichit!” Yuuri gasped, and Victor looked quizzically between them. This didn’t deteriorate Phichit whoever, who had already pulled up his phone from his pocket, his phone that was definitely not ringing. </p><p>“Take this one for me Yuuri, would you? Thanks!” he called, and hastily stepped out of the booth less than gracefully, answering the call that wasn’t there very loudly. </p><p>“That was interesting,” Victor said with an arched brow as he watched Phichit walk away, before his eyes fell on Yuuri again. Yuuri’s heart raced and he licked his lips as his own gaze fell to Victor’s. Crap, he was in so deep. </p><p>“Yeah,” Yuuri laughed breathlessly. “So uhmm, which of the options did you want?” He motioned to the list, but Victor was already stuffing a $10 bill into the jar. Yuuri’s heart raced even faster. </p><p>“Whichever kind you’d like to give me, Yuuri,” he said as their eyes met again. They had talked before, a few stray conversations at the ice rink and greeted each other when they locked eyes in the cafeteria. He wasn’t fully sure Victor knew who he was, sure that he wasn’t someone special. Could he have been wrong? Victor’s eyes were locked on him, and he bit his lips as he waited. </p><p>“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, and something about the way Victor was looking at him filled him with confidence. He licked his lips again, and then he placed one hand on the table separating them. Victor leaned forward too, and Yuuri felt so bold. This might be the only chance he ever got to kiss him, he should make the most of it. </p><p>His hand curled in Victor’s jacket, and then he tugged, crashing their lips together as Victor gasped. His lips were so soft, and tasted like strawberry chapstick, and Yuuri wanted more. He tilted his head to the side as he took a deep breath, and Victor followed, the kiss deepening, turning wet. Yuuri swiped his tongue at Victor’s lower lip, and a low moan vibrated from Victor’s lips as he did, a hand coming to curl around Yuuri’s neck. It was all the encouragement Yuuri needed. He slid his tongue into Victor’s mouth, the slick slide of Victor’s own making need pool in Yuuri’s gut. Yuuri was dizzy, and it was only when he really had to take a deep breath to force oxygen into his lungs that he retreated, meeting Victor’s dark gaze and seeing his flushed cheeks. </p><p>“How long do you have left here?” Victor asked in a whisper, and if there was an opportunity to continue doing this, Yuuri didn’t care about keeping Phichit company at all. </p><p>“I—uhm, I could leave now,” Yuuri said as he pulled back. It felt strange suddenly, to be so far apart from Victor. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They made it to Victor’s dorm hand in hand, Phichit having shooed them from the booth as soon as he came back from his ‘call’. They didn’t say much, but Victor’s hand was warm in Yuuri’s and the gazes he gave over his shoulder made heat surge in Yuuri’s body. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t have time to see much of Victor’s dorm as they entered. He found himself pressed up against the door by Victor’s hands on his waist as soon as it closed, and Victor’s hot, wet, wonderful mouth pressed to his. The taste of strawberry still lingered on his lips, and Yuuri wanted to taste all of it, kiss him until all of the lip balm was gone and it was only their slick lips moving against each other. His arms wound tight around Victor’s shoulders, each gasp and moan falling from Victor’s lips like fire in his veins, sending blood flowing south to fill his erection.</p><p>“Yuuri I—,” Victor started, and with Victor's mouth occupied with talking, Yuuri put his to use by kissing down his throat, making breathy gasps fall from Victor’s lips. “I’ve thought about this for so long aah—,” he gasped, Yuuri letting his teeth graze over the flushed skin of Victor’s neck, grinding his hips into Victor’s slowly. “I’ve wanted to mmh—, ask you out for ooh.”</p><p>“Wait,” Yuuri said, hands having found their way into the back pockets of Victor’s jeans, squeezing. “You’ve wanted to ask me out?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Victor said, gaze flickering over Yuuri’s expression. “For a… a long time.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Yuuri gasped, having to bend his head down as he giggled, Victor’s hand caressing up and down his sides before they came up to tilt Yuuri’s head up to meet his gaze.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” he asked, looking unsure in a way Yuuri couldn’t remember ever seeing, and he had been looking at Victor for a long time. He kissed his lips sweetly, enjoying Victor’s weight pressing him into the door. </p><p>“I’ve been crushing on you since freshman year, last september,” Yuuri said, giggling again as a shocked and offended expression overtook Victor’s features. </p><p>“I could have been kissing you since last <em> september </em>?” Victor said, eyes wide. “Horrendous.” They both laughed, and Yuuri felt so happy, so very filled with joy and silly giddiness.</p><p>“Kiss me now then,” Yuuri said when they calmed down, and Victor wasted no time in doing so, pressing his mouth hungry to Yuuri’s mouth again. They moved to the bed, Yuuri pushing Victor’s jacket off his shoulders, Victor caressing under Yuuri’s shirt until Yuuri raised his arms and let the garment be pulled off. Their lips left each other as little as possible, pressed to each other’s mouths or skin. Victor’s t-shirt joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, and so did their shoes, pants and socks. Yuuri’s glasses were put on the nightstand and then Victor pulled him down on top of him in bed, skin to skin. Victor’s cock was hard against Yuuri’s hip and Yuuri really, really wanted to get his mouth on that. </p><p>“Can I mark you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, moaning loudly as Yuuri sucked the first mark of several down his throat and sternum. Victor felt perfect in his hands, and when he managed to pull the small black underwear off Yuuri wasted no time in giving appreciation to Victor’s cock. He licked from base to tip, flattening his tongue over the tip before he took it fully into his mouth. </p><p>“Yuuri, Yuuri fuck,” Victor moaned, hips twitching. Yuuri humed, loving the feeling of Victor heavy and musky in his mouth. He sank down slowly, making sure to watch each and every reaction from Victor. He looked beautiful, flushed, panting, hands fisted in the sheets. Yuuri really hoped this wasn’t the last time they did this. “Yuuri, your mouth aa—oh my <em> goood </em>,” Victor moaned. </p><p>Yuuri set up an even pace, and soon Victor’s moaning became high pitched, hips bucking into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri moaned too, rolling his own hips slowly against the bed for friction. He was so hard, the sight of Victor melting under his touch so incredibly hot. “I’m coming, Yuuri fuck,” Victor warned, but Yuuri simply humed again. He wanted Victor to come down his throat. Wanted to swallow every drop. </p><p>Victor came with a shout of Yuuri’s name, arching off the bed in a perfect bow. It was salty and musky, and Yuuri swallowed it all down until Victor was soft in his mouth, thighs twitching with over sensitivity. He tugged at Yuuri’s arm, and Yuuri crawled up the bed, letting Victor pull him down into a kiss. </p><p>“That was, wow Yuuri,” Victor breathed, hands already moving Yuuri’s boxers down. “Can I—I want you to come too.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Yuuri asked. He was so hard, longing for friction so much. He had wanted Victor’s hands on him since the first time he saw him. This felt like a fantasy come to life. </p><p>“Yeah, can I touch you?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, rising on his knees enough for Victor to be able to take his cock in hand, slicked with lube from the nightstand. Yuuri was wrung so tight, and he lost himself in Victor’s hand, in his praise and his adoration. How he told Yuuri how hot he was, how much he had longed for this, how good it had felt to have Yuuri’s mouth stretched around his own cock. Yuuri came with a loud guttural moan of Victor’s name, trembling as Victor stroked him through it. He collapsed on top of him, and Victor wrapped his arm around him, both of them sweaty and sticky with come. Yuuri kissed him first, smiling and giggling, post-orgasm euphoria rushing through his veins as they continued to kiss and kiss and kiss.</p><p>“Can I take you on a proper date now?” Victor asked. They had rolled over during the kissing and quick clean up, Victor resting against his chest while Yuuri sat back against the headboard. “I really don’t want this to be the end of this.”</p><p>“I don’t either,” Yuuri agreed, heart so very full. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”</p><p>Victor beamed, and Yuuri’s heart raced. This day certainly didn’t go as he thought it would. He kissed Victor again and again, and if the date turned out to be home delivered  pizza and naked cuddling, none of them minded at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Victor,” Yuuri said as he opened the door to the dorm, blinking with wide eyes at the black eye blooming under Victor’s eye. Yuuri felt his stomach sink with dread, his heart pounding in his chest. “W-what happened!?”</p><p>“You should see the other guy,” Victor said with a smirk, and Yuuri felt speechless. He tugged Victor inside, the door slamming shut behind him. He moved Victor over to one of the rickety kitchen chairs, and pushed him down into it.</p><p>“I don’t care about the other guy, what other guy?” Yuuri asked, reaching out towards Victor’s face but stopping right before his fingers touched his swelling cheek. Victor’s lip was cracked too, Yuuri noticed now. “Victor, what happened?”</p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Or: Victor defends Yuuri’s honor - Yuuri never wanted him to. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ice was familiar and comforting under Yuuri’s skates, the sound of the blades on the ice calming. Even if he was not the only one in the rink, it felt like home to glide across the cold surface. Yuuri looked to the side, and saw Celsestino talking to one of the female skaters, who had held her runthrough last. They were deep in conversation, and Yuuri assumed they were discussing her programs. Yuuri didn’t really know her, even though they had shared a rink for a couple of years now. She seemed sweet enough though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were cooling down after a long practice, and Yuuri was trying to calm his breathing from having practiced jump sequences during most of the ice time today. The trouble he’d been having with his second jump combination was heavy on his mind, and he couldn’t truly shake the feeling of the jumps he had fallen on, or stepped out of. There was a slight twinge in his hip from an earlier fall, poking as if to remind him. It was fine. He had time to correct it, at least that was what everyone said. Yuuri just hoped they were right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri!” Phichit called, pulling Yuuri from his mind spiral. He turned towards his friend and smiled, both of them falling into pace with each other as they moved on the ice. “Good practice today! The run through looked amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t get that quad loop triple axle down,” Yuuri sighed defeatedly, his shoulders slumped. “I feel like I’m running out of time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not, there’s still a month until the season fully starts,” Phichit soothed, and Yuuri sighed and nodded, more to comfort Phichit than himself. “You’ll get it, you just need to get it into the muscle memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Yuuri agreed, even if he didn’t really agree at all. Muscle memory had never worked for Yuuri before, not when anxiety could threaten to spill into his gut at the morning of the competition and shake him to his bones, leaving his knees too weak to support him as he landed his jumps. Making him spiral onto the cold hard surface of the ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Phichit said in a chipper tone, clearly missing Yuuri’s inner turmoil. “Are you going to be in the dorm tonight, or are you going elsewhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri glanced up, and was met with Phichit’s mischievous grin. Yuuri felt a smile tug at the corner of his own mouth, even as his cheeks flooded with a flush. Phichit wiggled his eyebrows, and Yuuri felt the worry of the skate melt away momentarily. He licked his lips, and was just about to answer when the doors to the rink burst open, startling them as well as the other skaters still on the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they haven’t fixed up this dump yet,” a loud voice called, and Yuuri closed his eyes as he pushed down a groan. “I can’t believe we have to play such pussies in such a trash rink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hockey game tonight, which was what Yuuri was about to tell Phichit about. He had just conveniently forgotten about which team the home team was facing. It was to be a derby, Victor had explained the night before. Yuuri had been tucked to his side, as Victor’s fingers skimmed over his bare ribs, Yuuri’s face pressed into his neck. The team from the rivaling university in the same region was coming, and apparently it always ended in blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last year two guys left the match broken noses,” Victor said, looking a little smug. Yuuri didn’t fully understand that, but he pressed a kiss to the underside of Victor's jaw anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From which team?” Yuuri had asked, and Victor ducked his head down and kissed him, and Yuuri hadn’t spared a single thought more to broken noses after that. The memory rushed over him now, however, and he frowned. From these first few seconds of the other team arriving, Yuuri feared that even more blood would be spilled tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri I am sorry to tell you this since you’re currently sleeping with one, but hockey players are awful and crude and they contaminate the rink,” Phichit said with a sigh, and Yuuri sighed as well. He could only agree. The home team was usually very respectful, and aside from minor pranks they co-existed in the rink without much trouble. It was when some away teams visited that things like this occurred. It was always better to scatter when they did, because nothing good ever came from interacting with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the side, Yuuri heard a low whistle from the bustle of the entering team. He looked up to meet Phichit’s gaze. His best friend was rolling his eyes so far Yuuri worried they might stick. Yuuri let out a sigh, knowing what was about to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incoming catcalling in three, two, one,” Phichit said with a tired expression, and Yuuri was just about to laugh when they were, unexpectedly, interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey boys,” came a smooth call from the side, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, ducking his head down so the rivaling hockey players wouldn’t see. Phichit always knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them answered, turning around the rink again. The rest of the skaters had already left, and they should probably do so too. They would come to clean the ice soon, and Yuuri had no interest in talking to the men now leaning over the rink barrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” another voice called much louder, and Yuuri noticed Phichit look up towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you talking to us?” he asked, his voice sounding pleasant but without its usual warmth. Yuuri glanced over the hockey players, a couple of them leaning over the barrier as the rest were shuffling into a locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course cutie, come here so I can look at you properly,” one of them said, a wide grin on his face. Yuuri squirmed uncomfortably. He really hated any type of interaction like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll head off,” he said to Phichit with a nod, and his best friend frowned but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there,” Phichit said, and Yuuri nodded back before he started moving to the opening in the barrier. He knew Phichit sometimes enjoyed teasing rude men, only to fully destroy their ego. Yuuri did not understand, but to each their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart where are you going?” one of them called, and Yuuri refused to look back. “That’s a good ass though. Are you showing off?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe he’s playing coy?” the other laughed, and Yuuri let out a deep sigh as he stepped off the ice, grabbing his skate guards and pulled them over his blades. One of them moved closer, and Yuuri easily shrunk in on himself, wishing to be anywhere but here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playing wouldn be the word,” the first agreed, and Yuuri took the two steps over to the bench to start lacing off. The hockey player came closer, and Yuuri pointedly looked away from him. “Figure skates are so bendy too I bet I could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushed steps echoed through the rink, and Yuuri saw a familiar pair of sneakers pass his vision. There was a rustle and yelp, which ultimately made Yuuri look up, his eyes growing wide at the sight of Victor having the approaching hockey player’s collar in a tight grip. They were just to the side of him, Victor’s back facing Yuuri. His entire body was tense, shoulders set and fist clenched to his side. Yuuri had never seen him look like that before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“One more word,” Victor said between clenched teeth, his voice a controlled anger. “And I’ll make sure you leave this rink toothless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Yuuri said, pushing up from the bench, still wearing his skates. He took a step closer, just as the hockey player seemed to gain back his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Nikiforov,” he exclaimed, pushing his hands on Victor’s chest. Victor let him go, the hockey player stumbling back a couple of steps as he corrected his clothes from Victor’s grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth Morooka,” Victor said sharply, and a shiver raced down Yuuri’s spine from the coldness of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me what to do,” the hockey player, Morooka it seemed, spat. “You want me to break that pretty face of yours during the game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri saw Victor tense again, and Yuuri closed the distance between them, his hand coming to land on the small of Victor’s back. Victor jerked in surprise, but as he looked over and his eyes grew softer. With Yuuri in skates and him in sneakers, they were the same height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yuuri said softly, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes, seeing the anger dispatch. “Not worth it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, the pretty skater came to talk to us,”  the other hockey player said, having come over not too. “Hey, hey,” he called as if Yuuri was a dog. This was really wearing on Yuuri’s patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t extremely obvious I wasn’t talking to you,” Yuuri said, turning a cold stare towards the hockey players before them. To his side, Victor chuckled. Yuuri could hear someone whistling behind him too, but he didn’t want to turn around and check who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude, what the fuck,” Morooka said, and Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He saw someone come up to his side, and noticed it was Chris. Oh so it must have been him who whistled earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should consider what you yourself just said, before you start calling people rude,” Yuuri said sharply. He didn’t want to be here, having this conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Yuuri, so clever,” Victor said, sounding far too pleased with this. Yuuri wanted to pinch him. Instead, Victor curled an arm around his waist, and Yuuri followed. The warmth of him felt nice against Yuuri’s side, and he let his own arm come around Victor's back as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, is he your boyfriend or something?” the still nameless hockey player asked, and Yuuri sighed as Victor’s grin grew sharper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well,” Victor said, looking far too smug while still clearly trying to look nonchalant. “Yuuri has better taste than to ever look at you twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey darling,” Morooka called, and Yuuri looked over sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me darling,” he said calmly. He didn’t take well to being called pet names, if they weren’t from Victor of course, but that was a new development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Victor said at the same time, anger spilling into his voice again. This was not going well. Yuuri turned to Victor, and was just about to suggest leaving when Morooka spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet I have something that could pleasure you better than Nikiforov’s tiny prick,” Morooka said with a smug grin, and Yuuri felt Victor tense to his side. Before he had time to explode, Yuuri smiled sweetly at Morooka, purposefully letting his gaze drop to Morooka’s groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it hidden behind a jock strap?” he asked as he looked back up. He was really getting sick of this interaction. “Because I can’t see anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh,” Chris exclaimed happily to his side, and Vicor let out a happy giggle. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up, and before him Morooka looked stunned, before rage filled his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morooka! Bin!” a loud voice called, and both boys straightened, looking to the side. Yuuri followed their gaze, and saw a middle aged man coming walking towards them. His expression was serious as he looked at the rivaling hockey team members with a questioning gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes coach!” they answered and unison, and Yuuri mentally ‘ahed’. This must be their coach then. He did not look too happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop harassing the figure skaters immediately or I’ll bench you both,” the coach said as he walked closer, and Yuuri felt Victor press him firmer to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coach we weren’t!” the other one, presumably Bin then, said firmly. The coach didn’t seem to fully believe them, because he arched his brow up, and then nodded towards the locker rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, go,” he said, and the two players nodded, sending glares towards Yuuri and the rest of them before they hurried off. Yuuri let out a deep sigh of relief. “Nikiforov, Giacometti,” the coach said as he nodded towards them, and beside Yuuri, Victor and Chris nodded back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coach Leroy,” they both greeted, and Yuuri nodded in greeting too. Coach Leroy smiled, and turned as he waived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at the game,” he called, and then followed his players towards the locker rooms. The tense atmosphere dispensed as they walked away, and Yuuri let out another sigh of relief as they finally disappeared behind the door of the locker room. Victor was warm to his side, and Yuuri looked up at him, meeting his strained expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri I’m so sorry,” he said, his tone much softer now. His free hand came up to caress Yuuri’s hair from his face, and Yuuri smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, they do this every time it’s a game,” he said with a shrug. Beside him, still standing on the ice, Phichit hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Victor asked, his eyes growing wide in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, but yeah if we’re in the rink when the rivaling team comes it’s usually only bad,” Phichit said with a sigh, starting to skate away from the barrier. Yuuri nodded, and pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheek before he stepped from his side.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t know this,” Victor said, sounding very shocked and irritated. “Did you know this?” He turned to Chris, both of them turning towards the bench where Yuuri was sitting down to lace off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chris said, looking just as annoyed. “What the fuck? We don’t go harass people at other rinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it our team too?” Victor asked, his eyes growing wide as he looked back at Yuuri. Phichit had stepped off the ice now too, and he flopped down on the bench as Yuuri shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, Celestino sees to that,” Phichit said, and Yuuri hummed in agreement. Their coach always did his best to make sure they felt safe, but there was little he could do about individual rivaling hockey teams that came in after the figure skating practice was officially over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay good,” Victor said, walking over to sit down next to Yuuri. Their eyes met, and Yuuri could see the worry in his gaze. He was so sweet. “You’ll have to tell me otherwise, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Yuuri said softly, tugging his skates off. He really didn’t want to add more fuel to this fire. He really wanted to forget it ever happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable in here,” Victor pointed out, and Yuuri leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should talk to coach about this too,” Chris said firmly, and Victor nodded, even as his eyes stayed on Yuuri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Phichit said with a shrug, and Yuuri slipped his feet into his shoes. Their dorm wasn’t far, and they usually showered there instead of at the rink. Especially on game days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not though,” Victor said, his voice still soft. Yuuri shook his head. It had been like this ever since he moved here to skate, and as long as there were hockey players at the rink, Yuuri doubted it would ever end. It was okay though. Had there not been hockey players, perhaps he wouldn’t have met Victor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet,” Yuuri said instead of answering, and a blush spread over Victor’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty,” he said, leaning closer. Their noses touched, and Yuuri felt butterflies fill his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” he breathed, a smile curling on his lips. It was impossible to hold back. He was just so silly smitten with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” Victor said proudly, and Yuuri shook his head, and leaned in to press their lips together in a quick soft kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you coming to the game?” Chris asked as Yuuri pulled back, and Victor pressed another kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we, Yuuri?” Phichit asked from his other side, and Yuuri looked over and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s what I meant to tell you earlier before we were interrupted,” Yuuri said with a sigh, leaning down to close his bag. “That I was planning on going and seeing Victor’s game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can I join?” Phichit asked with a wide smile standing up and putting his duffle strap over his shoulder. “I want to yell profanities and wave flags! Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone catches you yelling something too naughty you might be thrown out but otherwise be my guest,” Chris laughed, and Yuuri shook his head at their antics. He leaned into Victor a little, their fingers tangling together. He needed to stand up too, and they needed to get home to shower. He guessed Victor needed to get in and change for the game too but it was so nice to sit here for a while and just be close to him. They were both so busy with school and practice and competitions and matches. Yuuri wished they had more time to just be together like this…without the argument which had prompted it of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go home and shower and change then,” Phichit said, bouncing up and down. Yuuri still couldn’t understand how he could be so filled with energy after having practiced for several hours. Yuuri would love to go home and crash on his bed, but it would have to wait until after the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he agreed, turning to look at Victor, who smiled as their eyes met. “See you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Victor said, and squeezed his hand before leaning toward to press a kiss to Yuuri’s lips once more. Yuuri smiled into it, and placed a final peck on Victor’s mouth before he stood. Victor’s eyes followed him, and just as their hands were about to slide apart he tightened his grip. “Yuuri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm?” Yuuri said, looking back at him. Phichit had already started moving towards the entrance, and Chris had disappeared into the locker rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you're okay?” Victor asked, his brows were furrowed. Yuuri smiled and nodded. He hadn’t really felt comfortable with the whole thing, and he would rather have left before they came in, but he couldn’t do much about it either. He wasn’t very happy about Victor’s anger either, but perhaps they could talk about it later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Victor,” he said, reaching over to caress Victor’s fringe away from his face. “It sucks, they’re jerks… but I’m okay. I don’t care about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Victor said, nodding slowly. He turned Yuuri’s palm over, and pressed a kiss to it, making butterflies flutter in Yuuri’s stomach. “I’ll see you later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and let his fingers caress over Victor’s cheek. “Play well. No fights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises,” Victor laughed, and Yuuri shook his head, stepping away towards Phichit who was standing by the door waiting for him. Once he reached the entrance he looked back, seeing Victor retreat into the locker rooms. His heart skipped a beat. He really liked him so much, and he wanted to continue this that they had started. However, he really did want to talk to him about how angry he had gotten. Yuuri never wanted Victor to get hurt because of something stupid some ignorant men said, or hurt in general. He knew hockey was a rough sport, but that didn’t mean fists had to be thrown - right? He let out a long sigh and looked up into the sky, humming along to Phichit talking exceedingly about the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be fine. The team would play the game, and Yuuri could talk to Victor about it after the game when it all had calmed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game went so well, and Yuuri and Phichit cheered loudly along the crowd. Phichit screamed insult after insult at the other team when the crowd was at its loudest, and Yuuri laughed, waiving the team flag. Twice Victor looked up at him and winked, and Yuuri felt bubbly and happy from it all. He cheered even louder when Victor scored, and as the clock ran down for the end of the game the home crowd erupted into loud screams. Victor’s team had won, and not a single nose had been broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was relieved. He had seen some roughhousing between Victor and Morooka, as well as Bin, but other than a couple of tackles it had been fine. Yuuri was proud. Victor really had calmed down, and he had not taken the anger Yuuri had seen before and put it into violence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri kissed Victor deeply right after the game, smiling as Victor pulled him close. Now Victor was in skates, towering over him as they pressed their lips together. Yuuri had laughed, and whispered an invitation for Victor to come over later, which Victor had happily accepted. Yuuri had left the rink happy, arm in arm with Phichit, thinking about his amazingly hot, talented boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Yuuri said as he opened the door to the dorm, blinking with wide eyes at the black eye blooming under Victor’s eye. Yuuri felt his stomach sink with dread, his heart pounding in his chest. “W-what happened!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see the other guy,” Victor said with a smirk, and Yuuri felt speechless. He tugged Victor inside, the door slamming shut behind him. He moved Victor over to one of the rickety kitchen chairs, and pushed him down into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about the other guy, what other guy?” Yuuri asked, reaching out towards Victor’s face but stopping right before his fingers touched his swelling cheek. Victor’s lip was cracked too, Yuuri noticed now. “Victor, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri turned from him, taking a couple of steps over to the freezer and pulling out two ice packs which they kept in case either of them got injured on the ice. He turned back to Victor, and winced as he saw him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, those guys we met before the match wanted to talk some more after,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out a long tired sigh. He walked over, and carefully pressed the ice pack to Victor's eye. Victor winced, and Yuuri shook his head as he tried to push down his disappointment. Victor looked up at him with his visible eye, giving Yuuri that puppy dog gaze he was far too good at. “I won though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather you wouldn’t have fought at all,” Yuuri muttered, trying to calm the storm of emotions in his chest. He didn’t know where to start. He had been so relieved that Victor hadn’t fought in the game, but this was much worse. Victor’s brows furrowed, and he let out a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri shook his head again, clenching his jaw as he tried to find the right words. “They were saying terrible things about you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Yuuri said flatly, stepping closer. He came to stand between Victor’s spread legs, and looked down at him. His knuckles were bruised too, and Yuuri moved his hand to lay on the table, before placing the other ice pack on Victor’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed to defend your honor!” Victor protested, and Yuuri’s brows rose on his forehead as he looked down at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My honor?” Yuuri asked as he blinked in shock. “What is this, a regency drama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor whined, and Yuuri shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about stupid hockey players opinions of me,” Yuuri pointed out sharply, and Victor sighed, his unharmed hand curling around Yuuri’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t care about my opinions?” he said, his voice cheeky. Yuuri let out a huff, but it was more fond than irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care about one stupid hockey player’s opinion,” he said, and Victor smiled, before he winced as the split lip stretched. Yuuri huffed out a laugh, but then his expression grew serious soon after however, and he bit the inside of his cheek. “I don’t like this, when you got so angry and when this. I’ve never seen that before today but I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Victor said gently, cutting him off. Yuuri met his gaze, moving the ice pack to press to under Victor’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get into fights for me,” Yuuri said firmly, and Victor’s brows furrowed slightly as if he didn’t understand what Yuuri fully meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I do then, when they say rude things about my boyfriend?” he asked, his hand caressing up and down the back of Yuuri’s thigh carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk away, and come kiss me instead,” Yuuri said firmly and Victor shook his head as if he didn’t fully believe Yuuri. Something felt off. Yuuri couldn’t place it, but Victor was looking at him as if he wasn’t fully understanding what was going on and Yuuri didn’t know why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor said, but it sounded almost like a question. Yuuri’s free hand caressed over his cheek, and followed the slope of his jaw. “What are you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like seeing you get hurt,” Yuuri said in explanation, and Victor smiled, without wincing this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I play hockey love,” he answered, and the pet name made Yuuri’s heart jump in his chest. He liked him like this, soft and tender. “I’m going to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yuuri said with a nod. Yuuri got hurt at the rink too, but this was something very different from getting hurt while playing or practicing. “Just not on my account, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Victor said with a nod, still looking up at Yuuri with those wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Yuuri said firmly, leaning down to press a kiss to Victor's cheekbone, the one not covered in ice currently. “Don’t go looking for fights. I don’t need you to do that for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Victor asked, and Yuuri paused, pushing up to look down at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuuri said with a nod, and then pushed a little more. “I like you so much Victor, but I really don’t like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean it?” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s heart clenched. Oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Yuuri said firmly, and Victor nodded slowly, looking away as his brows furrowed. “Why do you think you need to use violence for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he answered, looking away from Yuuri, down at the ground. Yuuri’s hand slipped into his hair, and he pressed his tips up against Victor’s scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you- did you think I would want you to do this?” Yuuri asked, and Victor looked back up at him. “To fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-” Victor started, and then licked over his lips. “I just didn’t want… I like you so much Yuuri. I don’t want anything to ruin this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Yuuri said, and then his heart clenched again. “Victor,” he added, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. “If you walk away from a fight, even if someone said something terrible about me… that won’t make me leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Victor said, sounding so small. Yuuri’s heart ached  in his chest,  not fully sure what to say to that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, let’s go lie down,” he suggested instead, and brought the ice packs with him as he pulled Victor into his tiny bedroom. He laid down first, and Victor followed, until they were resting side by side. Yuuri caressed his fingers up and down Victor’s side, and Victor closed his eyes for a moment as a quiet hum left his lips. Yuuri leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheekbone, the swollen one, and then on the cracked lip. For a moment everything was quiet, and Yuuri dug deep to find the right words, coming up lacking but wanting to continue anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To me,” Yuuri started, and Victor opened his eyes to meet Yuuri’s. “Love is not that. To me, you do not have to do that to earn my love or affection. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Victor said again, looking a little more like he believed Yuuri now. He hoped he did. “No more fights then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more fights, only kisses,” Yuuri said, and Victor laughed, and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had anyone say something like that to me,” Victor said into his skin, and Yuuri frowned, pulling back to look into his eyes. “You’re really amazing Yuuri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Yuuri said, feeling a little breathless. He felt his cheeks flush, and he looked down to hide from Victor’s gaze. “Not really. I just don’t like seeing you hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Victor said, and Yuuri glanced up to meet his soft gaze. “That’s new for me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had shitty boyfriends before,” Yuuri said, and Victor laughed, before leaning forward to press his lips to Yuuri’s again. Something ached in Yuuri’s chest from it all, and while he wasn’t sure he could ask about it all now, with time they would hopefully grow closer. Yuuri hoped they would. Maybe then Victor could elaborate on who had made him think this was necessary of him. For now though, Yuuri hoped that what he had said had rooted itself in Victor’s heart, that come morning he would still believe him. Yuuri would have to tell him again if he didn’t. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>